Les correspondants
by VagabondeLily
Summary: La guerre a finalement cessé dans le monde des sorciers, et les Dursley, une fois la sécurité rétablie, ont lentement mais surement retrouvé le chemin du 4 Privet Drive. Et, si pour leur part, Vernon et Pétunia ont décidé d'occulter complètement l'année passée, de leurs pensées, Dudley ne peut se résigner à oublier Amy, la jolie sorcière dont il s'est épris.
1. Chapter 1

**Les correspondants.**

**1 - La solitude. **

La nuit était en train de tomber sur Privet Drive. La journée avait été d'une chaleur étouffante et inhabituelle pour un mois de juin. Personne ne s'attendait à ce que le soleil se présente avant au moins un mois. C'était le sujet de conversation de tous les habitants du quartier, et ce fut la première information que le présentateur de l'émission qui passait à la télévision, au rez-de-chaussé de la maison numéro 4, mit en exergue.

" - Alors Jim, quelles autres surprises nous réserve le climat pour ce mois-ci ? Il fait anormalement chaud pour la saison à ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

- C'est vrai, c'est vrai Ted. Tout le Royaume-uni est en proie à une vague de chaleur inexpliquée et, les scientifiques l'espèrent, passagère. Pour l'instant, tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que le soleil est là, alors ne perdez pas une minute, et profitez tant que le climat nous le permet !"

On pouvait entendre la discussion entre le présentateur télé et le météorologue à travers toute la maison, et pourtant, personne n'était dans le salon, personne n'observait le poste de télévision qui débitait son dialogue à de sourdes oreilles.

Les propriétaires de la maison, Mr et Mrs Dursley était dans leur cuisine, une tasse de thé à la main malgré la chaleur ambiante. Leur discussion était houleuse et secrète. Personne ne devait pouvoir entendre l'objet de leur inquiétude. Pas même Dudley, leur fils bientôt agé 18 ans.

Celui-ci se trouvait à l'étage du dessus. Assis au bureau de la plus petite chambre de la résidence, il observait les traces qu'avait laissé son précédent propriétaire. Harry Potter, qui avait quitté cette chambre au cours de l'été précédent, et n'y avait jamais remis les pieds depuis, n'avait pas abandonné grand chose derrière lui. Il y avait seulement, punaisé au mur , au dessus du lit, un calendrier fait main qui énumérait les jours restant avant son anniversaire. Dans un coin du bureau, une petite pile de journaux aux images mouvantes, qui avaient captivées Dudley pendant des heures, et avaient fait progresser son changement d'opinion à propos de son cousin. A part celà, il ne restait rien. Rien sinon le souvenir d'Harry, qui hantait encore les lieux malgré lui.

Dudley n'avait que peu de nouvelles de son cousin. Pendant plusieurs mois, il n'avait pas été très familier avec la méthode d'acheminement de courrier sorcier. Il n'appréciait pas beaucoup les hiboux. Il avait pendant plusieurs années, été admiratif d'Hedwige, la belle chouette blanche de son cousin, mais quand il lui avait demandé dans une de ses lettres, pourquoi elle n'apportait pas le courrier, il n'avait obtenu aucune réponse. Peut-être valait-il mieux ne pas poser la question.

Balayant la pièce une dernière fois du regard, Dudley retourna à la contemplation du ciel. Il remua un peu sur sa chaise en regardant sa montre. Cela faisait bientot deux heures qu'il était installé, dans l'attente de quelque chose qui ne semblait pas pressé d'arriver. Soupirant légèrement, le jeune homme se laissa entrainer dans ses pensées. Il se remémora toutes les années où il avait cotoyé Harry, ou plutôt, toutes les années où il l'avait tyranisé. Il lui avait fallut un moment pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas en train d'agir correctement. Même si c'était dans le sens de ses parents, harceler quelqu'un était définitivement quelque chose qui ne se faisait pas.

Il fut tiré de ses sombres pensées par un bruissement d'ailes se rapprochant. Relevant la tête, il observa la chouette qui était apprue au loin. Il aurait probablement put la reconnaitre entre 10. Il n'osait pas affirmer pouvoir le faire entre mille. Après-tout, elle ne lui était familière que depuis quelques semaines.

C'était une petite chouette hulotte au plumage parsemé de taches brunes et blanches et aux yeux jaunes très vifs. Elle poussa un petit cri que Dudley s'empressa d'étouffer en lui donnant un morceau de pain qu'il lui avait gardé, en prévision. Elle le laissa détacher la lettre qu'elle tenait accrochée à la patte, tout en continuant de mordiller le pain. Les mains fébriles de Dudley détachèrent la lettre, une lettre qu'il avait passé toute la journée à attendre, et qu'il s'empressa de lire.

_Hello D, _

_ Comment vas-tu ? Ici tout va bien, comme d'habitude, mais je le dis et le répète, la maison parait vide sans toi. _

_ Ta dernière lettre m'a enchantée ! J'ignorais tes talents d'écriture. C'est bon de savoir qu'une fois loin, tu ne m'oublies pas. J'avais peur que tu tournes définitivement la page, une fois ta vie d'avant retrouvée. Sache que pour ma part, je ne pourrais pas, je ne pourrais pas faire comme si je ne t'avais pas connu. Et si cette maudite guerre a put apporter une bonne chose, c'était toi. _

_ Nos instants me manquent,... tu me manques. Parfois, je m'assois au fond du jardin, là où on avait l'habitude de se cacher pour discuter de tout et de rien, (j'espère que tu t'en souviens). Je m'y asseois seule, et la solitude me pèse, cette cachette n'a plus le moindre charme si elle n'est pas partagée avec toi. Tu me manques. L'ai-je déjà écrit ? Qu'importe. Tu me manques D. J'espère qu'on se reverra vite._

_Affectueusement._

_Amy._

Le coeur de Dudley se serra alors qu'il relisait la lettre pour la seconde fois. Amy lui manquait. Il ne se passait pas un jour, pas une minute sans qu'il ne pense à elle. Il lui arrivait même de ne pas en dormir la nuit. Il avait besoin de la revoir. Amy était tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher, si tant est qu'il ait une quelconque richesse. Mais Amy était une sorcière. Et chez les Dursley, les sorcières n'étaient pas très appréciées.

Sans perdre le temps, et avant que la chouette ne reparte bredouille, il attrappa une feuille de papier qu'il avait préparé, et se mit à écrire. Et si au début, il avait dû apprendre à emprunter des livres à la bibliothèques pour pouvoir tenir une correspondance intéressante et attentionnée, il avait finalement réussi à se passer de ses guides et à écrire par lui même. Voilà déjà une bonne chose qu'Amy avait inconsciemment fait pour lui. Elle l'avait poussé à devenir quelqu'un de plus cultivé, quelqu'un avec qui on pouvait discuter sans risquer de s'ennuyer. Pendant longtemps, Dudley n'avait pas cherché à ouvrir un livre. Il n'avait même jamais mis les pieds à la bibliothèque de son quartier. Il lui était tellement plus facile de tout régler avec ses poings et ses grimaces de petit singe pourri gaté. Mais, il avait finalement compris que les plus forts n'étaient pas ceux qui avaient les bras les plus musclés. Les plus forts étaient ceux qui avaient assez de répartie pour détruire leurs adversaires sans avoir recours à leurs mains.

Alors Dudley s'était instruit. Parce que si personne n'avait jamais attrappé des mouches avec du vinaigre, il y avait fort à parier que personne n'avait jamais attrappé une fille en jouant les grosses brutes. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que Dudley refusait par dessus tout, c'était l'idée qu'il puisse perdre Amy. Même si c'était un sombre hasard qui les avait fait se rencontrer, Dudley était certain que désormais rien ne pourrait les séparer. Ni le temps, ni les gens, pas plus que la distance et leurs absences.

Dudley signa la lettre qu'il venait de rédiger et se décida toutefois à la relire.

_Amy, _

_ Je suis content que tu ailles bien, mais à Privet Drive, rien ne se passe comme on pourrait l'espérer. Le temps est anormalement chaud, mes parents sont inquiets et Harry ne donne que peu de nouvelles. Mais ce n'est pas le pire...Le pire, c'est que tu n'es pas là, auprès de moi, et que tu me manques. _

_Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir écrire ça à une sorcière, tu le sais bien, avant de te rencontrer je n'étais qu'un abruti complet. Mais maintenant, j'arrête, je joue cartes sur tables, fini de faire semblant. Je me sens vide Amy, je me sens vide maintenant que tu n'es plus là. L'ennui et la morosité me gagnent. Et encore, ça serait bien si ce n'était que ça. Mais, la douleur de ton absence a décidé de s'ajouter au tas. _

_ Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour que tu sois auprès de moi. Je donnerai tout pour entendre ta voix. Tu me manques terriblement. Je suis malade à en crever. J'ai besoin de te revoir, et vite._

_Avec tout mon amour._

_D. _

Il trouva la lettre vraiment désespérée, et faillit la déchirer. Mais le courage lui manqua. Et puis, la chouette était partie, elle ne reviendrai que le lendemain. Cela lui laissait du temps, pour se poser, pour réfléchir, pour choisir les mots et les phrases qu'il pourrait lui écrire.

Abandonnant la lettre, Dudley s'allongea sur le lit. Il se mit à observer le plafon. Surement comme Harry avait dû le faire des centaines de fois avant lui. Et il se mit à penser. Ses souvenirs refluèrent comme la marée montante et la douleur serra son coeur de plus belle. Il ferma les yeux pour voir l'image d'Amy danser sur ses paupières.

Il sentit ses yeux commencer à devenir douloureux, cela lui arrivait souvent ces temps-ci. Dudley n'avait plus laissé couler de vraie larme depuis des années. Mais, quand il revoyait le visage d'Amy, quand il se remémorait le son de sa voix, la douceur de ses mains, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir le terrible vide de son absence au quotidien. Pendant plus de 6 mois, il avait vécu tous les jours à ses cotés. Elle était là quand il se réveillait, une tasse de café à la main, assise à la table de la cuisine. Elle était là quand, opressé, par l'environnement et ses sentiments, il allait se réfugier dans leur cachette. Elle était là aussi quand il riait, quand il s'énervait, quand il niait en bloc tout ce qui l'entourait, et quand il renversait tout ce qu'il trouvait, en proie à une colère qu'il ne controlait pas toujours. Amy était toujours là. Et il n'imaginait pas qu'un jour, cela puisse changer.

Et pourtant, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, la guerre n'allait pas durer éternellement. Dudley se tenait autant qu'il pouvait, au courant de l'avancée de celle-ci. C'était aussi un de leurs secrets. Ses parents désapprouvaient complètement toute liaison avec le monde magique. Mais, à chaque fois qu'Amy parvenait à obtenir une information nouvelle sur ce qu'il se passait, elle venait tout lui raconter. Et même s'il lui avait fallut un moment pour l'admettre, Dudley priait sincèrement pour que son cousin survive à tout ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

Il fut tiré de ses rêveries par le bruit d'un hibou s'engouffrant par la fenêtre, dans la petite chambre. Dudley ne mit pas longtemps à le reconnaitre, c'était l'hibou dont se servait Harry pour communiquer avec lui. Il se leva donc, pour récupérer la lettre, et donna également un morceau de pain au volatile qui s'en empara et fit demi-tour. Dudley lu la lettre en diagonale et l'abandonna sur le bureau, se promettant d'y répondre une fois qu'il aurait envoyé sa lettre à Amy. Sur ce, il repris place dans le lit, et, de rêveries en rêveries, il fini par s'endormir, l'esprit étourdi par l'amour et la douleur provoquée par l'absence de sa chère amie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Les correspondants.**

**2 - Les souvenirs. **

Quand les Dursley posèrent les pieds sur la partie Britannique du continent Irlandais, le temps n'était pas franchement encourageant. De gros nuages gris obscurcissaient le ciel et le vent était glacial. Aussi ne furent-ils pas mécontents de se faire guider jusqu'à un taxi qui devait les amener, eux et leur guide, à destination.

Les Dursley ne savaient pas grand chose de la famille qui les accueilliraient pendant cette période de guerre, et personne ne semblait avoir d'autre réponse à leurs questions que "vous verrez une fois là-bas". La seule chose qui empêchait Vernon Dursley de devenir fou et de prendre les commandes de cette expédition hasardeuse, était de savoir que sous peu, sa famille et lui seraient en sécurité. Même s'il n'envisageait celle-ci que comme relative.

Dudley était maussade. Le jérémiades de sa mère le mettait de mauvaise humeur, et l'inconnu lui faisait peur. Il n'aimait pas ne pas avoir le controle de la situation. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il évitait de cotoyer le monde magique autant qu'il pouvait. ça, et le fait que 7 ans auparavant, un géant barbu l'avait affuté d'une queue de cochon. Evenement qu'il n'avait pas vraiment encore digéré.

Le taxi passa un grand portail en fer forgé vert, et s'engagea dans une allée pavée menant à une grande demeure qui n'avait pas l'air très ancienne. Sur le haut des marches de l'entrée, quatre personnes. Enfin, quatre personnes et un chien qui semblait avoir du mal à tenir en place. L'angoisse commençait à monter chez chacun des Dursley, qui, confrontés à une situation imprévue, étaient plutôt du genre à jouer l'autruche et à cacher la tête dans le sable. Mais, cette fois-ci, c'était peine perdue. Le taxi s'arrêta au niveau des habitants de la demeure, et tous furent invités à quitter le véhicule.

En bon père de famille qu'il était, Vernon Dursley sorti en premier, suivi de son épouse Pétunia. Dudley fut le dernier à s'extirper de la voiture. Les présentations s'enchainèrent ensuite si vite, que Dudley eut à peine le temps de détailler les personnes qui faisaient face à sa famille.

Le couple devait avoir environ le même age que ses propres parents. Habillés en habits normaux, ils semblaient avoir fait leur maximum pour mettre leurs hôtes à l'aise, ce qui ne paraissait pas vraiment avoir l'effet escompté. La maîtresse de maison, une femme brune aux cheveux mi-longs, se présenta comme étant Félicia. Elle avait l'air sympathique quoique ses traits soient assez stricts, tout comme sa tenue. Dudley jugea que Félicia et sa mère étaient parties, soit pour s'entendre comme larrons en foire, soit pour se haïr jusqu'à la mort.

A coté de Félicia se tenait son mari, un homme sourriant, aux cheveux très courts et foncés, qui répondait au nom très français de "Laurent". Il tenta de sympathiser avec Vernon par le biais de quelques blagues, qui n'eurent, en définitive, pas l'effet escompté.

Près de Laurent se trouvait un garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 5 ans. Il semblait timide, quoique très vif d'esprit et se prénommait Gillian. Il tentait de retenir à bout de bras un chien d'une taille monstrueuse au pelage blond cendré. Il était aidé dans sa tâche pas une jeune fille.

La première chose qui vint à l'esprit de Dudley quand il observa la fille, c'est que c'était probablement la plus belle fille du monde. Elle avait de long cheveux bouclés et des yeux d'un vert, comme il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. Mais la première chose qu'on remarquait véritablement chez cette fille, c'était son sourire. Il était rayonnant, un réel rayon de soleil. En quelques secondes, Dudley oublia tout. Il oublia qu'il était un réfugié de guerre, il oublia qu'il vivait avec des parents qui détestaient toute forme de magie, il oublia qu'il n'était qu'un crétin décérébré. Il oublia tout, tout ce qu'il avait fait, tout ce qu'il avait été, il ne se souvenait plus de rien, de rien sinon que de sa vie, il n'avait jamais ressentit ce qu'il était en train de ressentir à cet instant là.

Son coeur semblait avoir doublé de volume. Le souffle vint à lui manquer. Il se sentait stupide de la fixer comme il était en train de le faire, mais il lui semblait qu'il était impossible qu'il puisse un jour détourner son regard d'un aussi beau visage. Il lui fallu attendre qu'elle se présente, pour le faire sortir de sa torpeur.

"Salut ! J'suis Amy."

Il lui fallu un bon moment pour retrouver l'usage de la parole, et c'est en bagayant qu'il lui répondit.

" J... J'm'appelle Dudley."

Sa vision se brouilla, tout devenait flou.

"Dudley ?"

La voix stridente de sa mère le réveilla brusquement. Il regarda autour de lui et reconnu la chambre d'Harry dans laquelle il s'était endormi. Sa mère, sur le pas de la porte, l'observait étrangement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas dans ta propre chambre ?"

Les pensées de Dudley se bousculèrent dans sa tête, il tenta de répondre de façon concrète et simple.

"J'avais besoin de... de réfléchir.

- De réfléchir ? Et c'est ici que tu viens pour réfléchir ?"

Dudley avait récemment commencé à trouver sa mère franchement agaçante.

"Oui c'est ici. ça pose un problème ?"

Pétunia afficha un air outré.

" Tu es sûr que tout va bien Dudlynouchet ?"

Un soupir d'exaspération sortit de la bouche de Dudley. Après presque 18 ans, sa mère n'avait définitivement pas décidé de suivre le même cours du temps que le reste du monde. A rester bloquée dans le passé, elle allait devenir sénile.

Dudley fini par remarquer le regard insistant de sa mère, qui dérapait ostensiblement en direction de la pile de livres empruntés à la bibliothèque. Il ne se sentait pas le courage de trouver une explication. Peut-être le traitement par le silence finirait-il par inviter sa mère à le laisser tranquille.

Peine perdue. Elle vint s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit et annonça avec inquiétude :

"Ton père et moi, on se fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi. Tu as changé ces temps-ci. "

Il brulait d'envie de lui rétorquer que, contrairement à eux, la guerre magique et le sort d'Harry ne l'avaient pas laissé indifférent. Mais à quoi bon tenter la provocation ? Les Dursley ne réagissaient en général pas toujours très bien aux sarcasmes.

"Je vais bien maman."

Voilà, lui sortir ce qu'elle voulait entendre, était surement le meilleur moyen d'avoir la paix. Enfin, presque.

"D'accord. Je montais juste te dire que ton père et moi allions à Londres faire des emplettes. Tes 18 ans approchent, il est temps d'aller acheter tes cadeaux. Qu'est-ce qu'il te ferait plaisir ?"

La première réponse qui vint à l'esprit de Dudley fut : " Amy". Mais ce n'était certainement pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait à proposer, ses parents ayant décidé de tirer un trait définitif sur l'année qui venait de s'écouler. Il répondit donc au tac au tac.

"J'en sais rien, faites moi un surprise, on verra bien."

Le regard que sa mère lui lança alors, trahissait l'incompréhension. Mais Dudley n'y prêta pas attention. Il se leva et attrappa au passage les deux lettres posées sur son bureau, avant de quitter la pièce, laissant sa mère derrière lui.

Il rejoignit sa chambre, prit la peine de fermer la porte à clef pour ne plus être dérangé et s'allongea sur son propre lit. Comme en cellule, prisonnier du manque et de l'ennui, il se mit à fixer son plafon, tentant tant bien que mal de remettre en place le fil de ses idées, et de se souvenir des instants passés avec Amy.

**FLASH-BACK : **

"Tu ne dors pas ?"

Le murmure qu'Amy lui adressa en le voyant emmerger dans la cuisine, le fit sursauter. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit là, tranquillement installée sur le plan de travail, avec une tasse à la main, à 3h20 du matin.

"Toi non plus à ce que je vois."

Elle eut un petit rire. Et dit le plus sérieusement du monde.

"En fait, je suis somnambule."

Dudley haussa un sourcil.

"Les somnambules, c'est pas ceux qui se lèvent en plein milieu de la nuit, font n'importe quoi, sans en avoir conscience et retournent se coucher pour se réveiller sans le moindre souvenir ?

- Hum... Oui, c'est bien ça.

- Et c'est ça les conneries que tu fais ? T'asseoir sur le plan de travail avec une tasse de thé ?

- Rectification, de café.

-Wahou, quelle folie ! "

Elle eut un éclat de rire spontané, difficile à réprimer.

" Okay, un point pour toi. Je ne suis pas somnambule.

- Est-ce que c'est un jeu ?"

Elle sembla réfléchir longuement. Puis, d'une voix malicieuse, murmura :

"Oui, c'en est un. C'est le jeu du "devine qui je suis"

- Wahoo, je sens que je vais adorer. J'ai droit à un point supplémentaire si je dis que tu es une sorcière ?

- Oui, et un pour moi parce que tu es un moldu. ça fait 2-1. Laisse moi une chance d'égaliser au moins ! Attends..."

Elle demeura pensive un moment. Puis, en pointant un doigt accusateur sur Dudley, elle continua :

" Tu es un gentil moldu. ça fait un point de plus. 2-2.

- Mais, tu as déjà dit que j'étais moldu, ça compte pas !

- Oui, mais j'ai ajouté que tu étais gentil, ça vaut un point de plus."

Le sourire de Dudley se figeat, et son regard s'assombrit.

" Non, ça fait toujours 2-1. Tu t'es trompée, je ne suis pas gentil."

Elle fronça les sourcils. Et insista.

"Non non, je sais ce que je dis, ça fait 2-2.

- Dans ce cas, tu es aveugle. Un point pour moi."

Le visage d'Amy se transforma vite en moue boudeuse.

"Je n'aime plus ce jeu.

- Pourquoi, parce que tu perds ?

- Non, parce que tu triches !"

Elle avait dit ça avec tout le sérieux du monde.

" Je triche ? "

Elle acquiesça férocement. Dudley répliqua.

"Qu'importe, demain tu ne t'en rappellera plus. Tu es somnambule.

- Et toi tu as la mémoire courte. Un point pour moi !

- Mais... Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus jouer ?

- Quand ai-je dit ça ?

- A l'instant !

- J'ai dit que je n'aimais pas ce jeu, pas que je ne voulais plus y jouer. Tu es sourds, un point de plus.

- Tu es une peste.

- Oui, je veux bien te le concéder. Et le point qui va avec. "

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK. **

La partie avait duré une bonne partie de la nuit et avait apporté un enseignement fondamental à Dudley : ne pas jouer avec Amy au jeu du qui-suis-je en plein milieu de la nuit. Il sourit à ce souvenir. Amy l'avait fait plus rire pendant ces 6 mois, que n'importe qui le reste de sa vie. Elle lui avait apporté de la joie, de l'affection, du réconfort, et des conseils précieux. Amy était devenue sa meilleure amie, et son âme soeur à la fois.

Son coeur se serra. Dudley fini par se demander si à force, il n'avait pas fini par être réduit à la taille d'une noix. Il était épuisé. Epuisé de sentir le poids du manque. Epuisé de ne pas dormir, de rêver d'Amy toutes les nuits, de penser à elle tous les jours. Il était épuisé d'attendre une opportunité pour la revoir, d'imaginer leurs retrouvailles, et d'envisager les milles et une façon qu'il aurait put avoir, de lui déclarer son amour. Il ne pourrait pas supporter cette absence plus longtemps.

Alors, il attrappa la lettre qui était sur son bureau. La lettre qu'il avait écrite à Amy et qui attendait d'être envoyée. Attrappant un stylo, il écrivit en bas de la page, quelques mots supplémentaires.

_Ps : Dans 10 jours j'aurais 18 ans. Ma mère m'a déjà demandé quel présent je voulais. Je n'en ai cité aucun. En vérité, la seule chose dont j'ai envie pour mon anniversaire, c'est de te voir. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Les correspondants.**

**3 - L'aveu. **

Quand le soleil se leva sur Privet Drive, 5 jours avant l'anniversaire qui allait fêter la majorité de Dudley Dursley, celui-ci ne fut pas vraiment réveillé, dans la mesure où il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Son esprit avait passé une grande partie de la nuit à vagabonder à travers les Iles Britanniques, à travers le passé, le présent et le futur, à travers le réel et le rêve, et surtout à travers le possible et l'impossible.

Le coeur, le corps et l'esprit douloureux, comme piqués de milliers d'échardes, il se redressa dans son lit pour affronter cette nouvelle journée qui l'éloignait un peu plus de celle qui lui manquait. Il n'y avait pas la moindre chouette à l'horizon, pas une seule trace d'une éventuelle réponse à sa lettre. 5 jours avaient passés, Dudley se sentait à la limite de la folie. Amy lui manquait déjà suffisament pour qu'il n'ait pas, en plus, à subir l'attente désespérée de ses réponses.

Tournant comme un lion dans sa cage, il se mit à faire les cent pas, arpentant sa chambre dans tous les sens possibles et imaginables. Une floppée de sentiments contradictoires commençaient à l'envahir et à le noyer sous leurs déluges. Il était tout d'abord terrorisé. Il n'aurait sû dire pour quelle raison précisément, mais il commençait à imaginer que le pire était arrivé, ou qu'Amy n'avait plus envie d'entretenir leur correspondance. Puis, vint la colère. Pourquoi Amy ne répondait-elle pas ? Pourquoi ne ressentait-elle pas, ce qu'il ressentait ? Pourquoi était-elle à ce point aveugle ? Enfin vint le désespoir, cette douleur lancinante qu'il ne pouvait expliquer que par le vide, l'absence, le manque, et ce besoin irrépressible de sentir les choses avancer.

Dudley était le genre de garçon qui aimait avoir tout et tout de suite. Aussi, lui était-il difficile de se prêter au jeu de la patience qu'Amy lui imposait. Il se sentait prêt à tout pour elle. Mais il refusait l'idée qu'elle ne puisse pas ressentir la même chose que lui. Il avait besoin de savoir. Il tenta donc de se remémorer si, à un moment donné durant les six derniers mois, Amy avait laissé échapper un quelconque indice sur ses sentiments.

**FLASH- BACK :**

Le jour où la nouvelle annonçant la fin de la guerre était parvenue aux Dursley, était une journée complètement banale en Irlande du nord. Le soleil était là, mais presque absent, le froid se permettait quelques incursions en ville, et rien n'indiquait qu'à quelques 200 miles, un des camps avait déposé les armes pour que l'autre puisse déclarer victoire.

Dudley venait juste de se lever. Il était assis dans la véranda, observant l'horizon, quand son père était venu lui annoncer qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à rentrer chez eux, que le plus tôt serait même le mieux, et qu'il pouvait d'ores et déjà commencer à préparer ses baggages. Dudley avait mis longtemps à comprendre tout ce que cela signifiait. Il avait mis quelques instants à se rendre à l'évidence, à mesurer la portée de cette annonce, à réaliser tout ce qu'il allait laisser derrière lui, pour retourner à une vie d'ennui et de cupidité. Une vie digne de n'importe quel Dursley. Mais plus de lui.

A peine son père avait-il tourné le dos, que la table sur laquelle était disposée le petit déjeuner de Dudley vola à travers la véranda. La colère le rendait rouge de rage, il ne se sentait pas capable de controler ses actions si jamais un membre de sa famille venait voir ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce. Respirant à grande peine, et les yeux noircis par la haine, il ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur le jardin, avec force, et fit quelques pas dans la fraicheur printanière irlandaise.

L'air le calma un peu, mais renforça son abatement. Même au climat, il s'était habitué. Il fit quelques pas sur la pelouse, et décida rapidement de rejoindre un endroit où il pourrait se calmer.

Il rejoignit alors la cachette qu'Amy lui avait montré, quelques mois auparavant. Une cachette qui n'était qu'à eux, qui était leur secret, et où personne ne viendrait l'embêter. Il traversa donc le jardin en pente, à l'arrière de la maison, et s'enfonça à la lisière de la petite forêt qui se trouvait au sud. Entre l'abri de jardin et les premiers arbres, il y avait un espace, délimité par un muret, loin des regards, où personne ne venait jamais.

Si Dudley s'attendait à ce que la cachette sois vide, il ne fut pas tellement surpris pour autant d'y voir Amy. Celle-ci lui tournait le dos, observant l'obscurité de la forêt qui lui faisait face, le corps secoué de léger tremblements. Elle l'entendit arriver et esquissa un geste qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui que faisaient les filles qui voulaient s'essuyer les yeux discrètement.

Dudley ne dit rien, il se contenta de s'asseoir dos à elle. Si elle ne voulait pas l'avoir en face, c'était réciproque. Aucun des deux ne voulait craquer en premier. Aucun des deux ne voulait avouer à quel point l'idée d'une séparation à venir les terrifiait. Il n'y avait probablement rien à faire, c'était fini. Avant même que ça ait réellement commencé, c'était fini. Qui pouvait lutter contre cette fatalité ?

Fouillant au fond d'une des poches de son jean, Dudley en tira un paquet de cigarettes. Il en prit une et l'alluma, imaginant avec exaspération la tête qu'aurait fait sa mère si jamais elle avait sû ce qu'il était en train de faire. Après une ou deux bouffées, il la tendit à Amy par dessus son épaule.

"Tu crois vraiment que c'est fini ? Demanda-t-il dans un soupir anxieu. "

Elle prit le temps de répondre. Reniflant et respirant un grand coup pour ne pas trahir son mal-être, elle dit lentement :

"Je pense que ce ne sera fini que quand on le voudra vraiment.

- Je ne veux pas que ça finisse. "

La cigarette fit demi-tour en direction de Dudley. Celui-ci sentait que leur conversation serait houleuse, douloureuse, elle venait anticiper une séparation qui serait elle, bien plus affreuse.

"J'aurai aimé que cette guerre n'ait jamais eut lieu." Murmura Amy.

Dudley ne savait pas vraiment comment interpréter cette phrase, mais, en désespoir de cause, il laissa la colère prendre le dessus. Il se redressa et la contourna pour lui faire face.

" Tu aurais préféré qu'il n'y ait pas de guerre, que je ne soit pas réfugié. Tu aurais préféré ne pas me rencontrer n'est-ce pas ?! C'est vrai que je ne suis pas vraiment la plus agréable des compagnies que tu aurais put espérer ! Mais rassure toi, je m'en vais, je pars, et tout redeviendra comme avant, tu ne me verras plus, ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé ! Satisfaite ? "

Et, alors qu'il allait faire demi-tour, Amy se leva à son tour, attrappant son bras avec force, elle l'obligea à lui jeter un regard dont il se serait bien passé. Les yeux rougis, elle semblait ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit. Pale et fragile, Dudley regrettait déjà d'avoir haussé le ton. Mais c'est avec une voix forte qu'elle lui dit :

"J'aurais aimé que cette guerre n'ait jamais eu lieu, pour ne pas te rencontrer, et ainsi, ne pas subir la douleur de ton départ. "

Dudley la regarda sans bien comprendre. Elle le lacha, et, alors que les larmes étaient en train de dévaler ses joues, elle murmura d'une voix déchirante :

"Je suis brisée... A L'intérieur...J'ai l'impression que...que tu es déjà loin. Tu me manques...Tu me manques tellement. Comment je vais pouvoir faire quand tu ne seras plus là ?"

Et le peu de colère qu'il restait en Dudley s'évanouit complètement à la vue de ce petit être fragile et désemparé. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il ouvrit grand les bras pour qu'elle vienne s'y blottir.

"Je suis désolé Amy...Pour tout".

Elle se mit à trembler comme une feuille qui se rattacherait à l'arbre par une brindille et qui serait soumise aux caprices du vent. Dudley se sentit tellement coupable. Coupable de lui avoir parlé comme il l'avait fait, coupable d'être arrivé dans sa vie sans prévenir, et de l'avoir laissé s'attacher à sa petite personne prétentieuse et égoiste.

Finalement, leur étreinte qui aurait put durer bien plus longtemps, fut interrompue par des cris et des rires provenant du jardin. Amy se décolla vivement et recommença à tourner le dos à Dudley pour essuyer ses yeux. Elle murmura d'une voix faible :

" Tu devrais y aller. Ils trouveraient suspect de nous voir sortir tous les deux en même temps. "

Dudley acquiesça. Mais avant qu'il n'ai fait un pas supplémentaire. Amy avait ajouté :

" Je te demande pardon. Je ne me sens pas la force de te dire au revoir. "

Puis, elle s'enfonça dans la forêt, après avoir regardé une dernière fois derrière elle et croisé le regard d'un garçon blessé, mais compréhensif. Un garçon qu'elle ignorait si un jour elle le reverrait.

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK. **

Ce souvenir avait hanté l'esprit de Dudley des nuits entières peu après son retour dans la maison du 4 Privet Drive. Et, alors qu'il se le remémorait, il réalisa que, bien loin de l'aider, cet instant ne faisait qu'accroitre son doute quant aux sentiments que pouvait éprouver Amy à son sujet.

C'est alors qu'il se rendit à l'évidence. Il ne pouvait lui-même apporter une réponse à sa question. C'était à Amy de le faire. A Amy et à personne d'autre. Il fit donc ce qu'il pensait ne jamais devoir faire de sa vie. Il s'assit à son bureau, attrappa une feuille et un stylo, et se mit à rédiger, pour la première fois de son existence, une véritable lettre d'amour.

Il lui fallut du temps. Après beaucoup de ratures, de morceaux de lettre chiffonés, roulés en boule et puis jetés, après de multiples reflexion et tentatives de poésie, la nuit était tombée lorsqu'il fini par signer le message qu'il estimait devoir envoyer. La lettre disait à peu près ceci :

_Amy, _

_ Je suis inquiet, je n'ai pas de réponse à ma dernière lettre. Est-ce que tout va bien ?_

_Je sais que je ne devrais probablement pas m'en faire, mais c'est plus fort que moi. C'est ce qui arrive quand on aime quelqu'un aussi profondément. _

_ Oui, tu as bien lu. Je suis las de faire semblant, de tourner autour du pot, d'utiliser des mots abstraits pour parler de quelque chose qui, pour moi, est tout ce qu'il y a de plus concret. Je suis amoureux Amy. Et si mon stylo tremblotte quand j'écris cette toute petite phrase qui a changé ma vie, c'est parce que je ne m'y suis toujours pas habitué, et dans le fond, je suis encore un peu effrayé. _

_ Je t'aime Amy. Depuis le premier jour, et probablement jusqu'à mon dernier. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que j'ai ressenti quand je t'ai vu sur le seuil de ta grande maison irlandaise. Je crois n'avoir jamais croisé le regard d'une fille aussi belle de toute ma vie. Tu es...Il n'y a pas réellement de mots pour décrire tout ce que tu es. Tu es incroyable. Si un jour on m'avait dit que je tomberai amoureux d'une sorcière, je ne l'aurais pas cru, et aujourd'hui encore, j'ai du mal à réaliser. Mais c'est un fait, je ne peux plus mentir. Ce manque terrible que je ressent, il ne serait pas aussi horrible sans ça. Si je ne t'aimais pas comme je t'aime, la vie me serait supportable. Mais Amy, qui suis-je sans toi ?_

_ Il y a six mois, quand je t'ai rencontré, j'ai compris de suite que ce serait le début d'une nouvelle ère. Que j'allais changer, que tout allait changer. Tu as métamorphosé celui que j'étais. Je n'étais qu'un idiot, un crétin sans cerveau, méchant et capricieu. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus ce que je suis. Et ça, c'est à toi que je le dois, et c'est aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles je t'aime. Parce que tu as sû faire quelque chose de moi, quelque chose pour moi, que personne avant toi n'était parvenu à faire. C'est bien le signe que tu devais rentrer dans ma vie, à un moment où à un autre, tu devais me sauver, de la cupidité, tu devais me sauver..._

_ Amy, ce que je t'écris là, j'aurais voulu avoir le courage de te le dire en face quand j'en avais l'occasion. Mais j'avais trop peur, trop peur de t'effrayer, de te perdre, de te voir t'éloigner. Je n'osais pas vraiment m'avouer ce que je ressentais. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de gacher la moindre seconde de temps passé avec toi. 6 mois, c'est tellement court, j'aurais voulu en profiter un peu plus mon amour..._

_ Maintenant que la vie à repris son cours à Privet Drive, tout le monde pense que je vais bien, que j'ai retrouvé ma vie d'avant et que ça me convient. Mais c'est faux. Je haïssais ma vie, je m'enlisais dans l'ennui. Et aujourd'hui, la seule chose qui me permet de tenir le coup, d'avancer, de me lever tous les jours, de ne pas me pendre dans cette chambre minable, c'est de me dire que tu es là, loin par la distance, près par la correspondance. Mais, si tu ne réponds plus, qu'adviendra-t-il de moi ? Qu'adviendra-t-il de moi sans toi ? _

_ Je ne peux pas m'y résoudre... Je ne peux pas me faire à l'idée qu'un jour, je pourrais te perdre. Et pourtant, je suis en train de tout risquer avec cette lettre, puisque rien ne m'indique qu'il y ait une quelconque réciprocité dans tes sentiments. Peut-être même que tu ne m'aimes pas comme je t'aime. Dans ce cas, pardonne mes excès est oublie ce que tu as lu. Je ferais tout pour que tu ne t'éloignes pas, et si c'est seulement mon amie que tu veux être, qu'il en soit ainsi. Je t'aime trop pour te refuser quoi que ce soit. _

_ Oh Amy... Si je le pouvais, je ne t'aurais jamais quitté. Aujourd'hui je regrette de ne pas m'être imposé dans ta vie, de ne pas avoir refusé de revenir ici. Car je me meurs. Je ne dors plus la nuit, je n'ai plus d'appétit. Je ne fais que penser à toi, le coeur endeuillé, dans l'attente de voir ta chouette au loin, avec du courrier. _

_ Je t'en supplie Amy, répond moi. Ecrit quelque chose, même si ce ne sont que des mots, pour me dire de me taire, et de reprendre une écriture amicale. Dis moi d'arrêter si c'est ce que tu désires, si mes propos te mettent mal à l'aise. Dis moi un seul mot, et je deviendrai muet. Muet comme une tombe._

_ Mais, si au contraire, ton coeur décide de s'accorder au mien, reviens moi. Tu es déjà majeure dans ton monde, alors que moi je ne le serais que dans 5 jours. Reviens moi. Parce que quand ma mère m'a demandé quel présent je désirais, la seule chose à laquelle j'ai pensé, c'était toi. Parce qu'en définitive, c'est avec toi que je me sens bien, complet et enfin en paix. C'est auprès de toi qu'est ma place. Et si c'est aussi ce que tu penses, viens, viens sonner au 4 Privet Drive, et nous partirons loin, toi et moi, commencer une nouvelle vie, méritée, enfin ensembles et comblés. Viens à moi mon amour, je t'attendrai..._

_D. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Les correspondants.**

**4 - L'attente.**

Dès l'instant où Dudley avait vu la chouette s'envoler par sa fenêtre, il avait regretté son geste qui maintenant le tiraillait et l'empêchait de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Attablé devant son petit déjeuner, le jour de son anniversaire, tentant découter distraitement ses parents le féliciter pour sa majorité, il essaya de se persuader que tout n'était pas encore perdu, et qu'il avait une chance.

Ses parents étaient en train de débiter le programme de la journée. Dudley ne les écoutait qu'à moitié, tentant de noyer sa frustration et son ennui dans une grande tasse dont le café était aussi noir que son humeur.

" Cet après-midi, annonça Vernon, Marge, Amanda, Grand-mère Paty et Grand oncle John arriveront probablement aux alentours de 15h. Le reste de la famille et tes amis sont invités pour 18 h. Il y aura une grande fête dans le jardin, des ballons partout et un peu de musique. J'ai prévenu les voisins qu'on allait fêter ça en grande pompe autour d'un bon barbecue. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Dudley ?"

Celui-ci haussa les épaules, ce qui sembla contenter son père. Sa mère continua :

" Et nous avons commandé chez le meilleur patissier de tout Londres, le plus beau gateau d'anniversaire que tu aies jamais eut. ça sera une merveilleuse fête. ô oui, merveilleuse ! Chantonna-t-elle."

Rien de tous ces préparatifs n'égaya Dudley. Pas plus que de voir les banderoles de joyeux anniversaire ni la pile de paquets cadeaux empilés dans un coin du salon. De toute façon, il était certain que même le plus gros de ces emballages ne pouvait contenir Amy. Aussi, remonta-t-il dans sa chambre en entendant ses parents chantonner à tue-tête tandis qu'ils préparaient la maison à cette grande farce.

Donnant un coup de pied rageur dans la pile de livres qu'il aurait dû rendre depuis bien longtemps à la bibliothèque, Dudley s'assit à son bureau. Cela faisait 5 jours qu'il avait écrit à Amy, et autant de temps qu'il attendait une réponse. Mais rien, aucun mot, aucune phrase, aucune once d'espoir ou de rejet. Rien sinon le long silence et l'attente. L'interminable attente...

Se sentant sur le bord d'exploser, Dudley attrappa la pile de livres à rendre et descendit au rez-de-chaussé où il annonça à sa mère, médusée, qu'il allait à la bibliothèque rendre les livres qu'il avait emprunté. Celle-ci ne le retint pas, probablement trop abasourdie à l'idée que son fils puisse avoir lu un seul des ouvrages qu'il tenait à la main.

Dudley s'échappa donc de la maison dans laquelle il se sentait prisonnier depuis plus d'un mois. Il marcha lentement, répondant d'un signe de tête aux voisins qu'il croisait et fini par arriver à la bibliothèque délabrée que, quasiment personne dans le voisinage, ne fréquentait. Les livres étaient anciens, et les étagères poussiéreuses. La bibliothécaire elle-même semblait n'être là qu'à contrecoeur. De toute façon, à chaque fois que Dudley passait la porte d'entrée, il la voyait se réveiller en sursaut, réajuster ses lunettes et se replonger dans le gros ouvrage trainant sur la table de son bureau, feignant ne pas s'être endormie. Cette fois-ci, elle ne dérogea pas à son habitude, et c'est même avec un peu de bave au coin des lèvres qu'elle accueillit Dudley.

" Vous auriez dû rendre ces livres il y a déjà deux semaines. Maugréa-t-elle en guise de salutations.

- J'ai été...occupé."

Ce n'était pas la vérité exacte. Mais ce n'était pas un mensonge non plus. Le mois entier il avait été obnubilé par le souvenir d'Amy et des 6 mois passés à ses cotés. La bibliothécaire haussa un sourcil devant le peu de précisions apportées par Dudley. Celui-ci lui rendit son regard hautain avec un franc agacement avant de faire demi-tour pour aller se perdre dans les rayonnages.

La bibliothèque d'ordinaire déserte accueillait aujourd'hui un visiteur supplémentaire en dehors de la personne de Dudley. C'était une jeune fille qui devait avoir à peu près le même age que lui. Des cheveux cours et blonds, un visage enfantin et concentré. Dudley se mit à l'observer au détour d'un rayonnage. Elle était jolie, sans être d'une grande beauté. Elle paraissait également très sympathique, et l'espace d'un instant, il se demanda s'il ne devait pas l'aborder. Puis, ses pensées dévièrent. Et si Amy ne venait pas aujourd'hui, est-ce qu'il pourrait retomber amoureux ? Est-ce qu'il aurait la force et le courage de se relever et de réessayer ? Pourquoi pas cette fille plutôt qu'Amy ?

Et puis, la raison s'imposa à son esprit. Parce qu'Amy était unique. Amy n'était pas simplement plus belle que la fille qu'il était en train d'observer. Amy était aussi pleine de vie, malicieuse, enjouée et réveuse. Amy était là pour le faire rire, pour essuyer ses larmes, pour le distraire quand la colère menaçait, pour le soutenir quand la fragilité se présentait. Amy avait vu chaque facette de lui, les bons comme les mauvais cotés. Elle l'avait connu alors qu'il n'était qu'un abruti, et en avait fait quelqu'un de bien. Elle l'avait écouté dépeindre ses rêves sans jamais lui faire de promesse que tous les deux la savaient incapable de tenir. Elle l'avait écouté dépeindre ses secrets, ses peurs et ses troubles sans jamais en diminuer leur seuil de gravité, sans jamais le juger, sans jamais l'abandonner. Amy lui avait appris à vivre, et c'était bien, parmi toutes les choses qu'elle avait faite pour lui, la plus importante de toutes.

Mais Amy lui manquait. A chacune des qualités qu'il lui prétait, il sentait une douleur lui transpercer le coeur. Il s'arracha à l'observation de la fille et retourna flaner entre les rayons les plus sombres, espérant ne croiser personne qui puisse voir les larmes dans ses yeux.

Quand Dudley sortit de la bibliothèque, il était presque midi. Le soleil était à son zénith et la chaleur étouffante, comme à son habitude. Pourtant, le jeune homme ne se dépêcha pas pour autant de rentrer. Il n'était définitivement pas très pressé d'entendre ses parents, nageant dans le bonheur pour son anniversaire, alors qu'il était lui, déprimé au possible.

Pendant le repas, la bonne humeur de Mr et Mrs Dursley était restée au beau fixe, malgré des ennuis de charbon à barbecue et de couverts en argent. Dudley ne prêta pas plus attention à la conversation que s'il se fut agit d'une émission sur le tricot à la télévision. Une fois son assiette terminée, malgré le manque d'appetit, Dudley tenta de quitter la table, mais c'était sans compter sur ses parents qui l'obligèrent à se prêter aux préparatifs. Ne voulant pas les alerter sur ce qu'il pensait réellement de toute cette mascarade, il se préta un tant soit peu au jeu, espérant ainsi penser à autre chose qu'à Amy.

C'était peine perdue. Toute son après-midi fut ponctuée d'éléments qui, de près ou de loin, se reliaient aux six mois qu'ils avaient passés en Irlande du Nord. Et quand 18h sonnèrent et les individus commencèrent à arriver, sans la moindre trace d'Amy, Dudley commença peu à peu à se faire à l'idée qu'elle ne viendrait probablement pas.

D'humeur maussade, il tenta toutefois de s'intéresser un peu à la fête qui venait marquer sa majorité. Des dizaines de personnes avaient fait le déplacement, aussi bien dans sa famille que dans ses amis. Certains même qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis plus d'un an lui firent oublier l'espace d'un instant celle qui était ce soir là absente.

Le barbecue était sous bonne garde de son père qui, entre deux grillades, trouvait le temps et l'énergie de feindre que tout était normal, que rien n'était jamais arrivé. Sa mère, occupée à ravitailler un gigantesque buffet auquel il n'avait pas touché, se donnait tout autant de mal. Et, l'espace d'un moment, Dudley ne les trouva pas pathétiques. Il compris que c'était leur façon à eux d'endurer tout ce qu'ils avaient endurés. Et pas seulement pour l'année qui venait de s'écouler, mais plus largement pour les 17 années qu'ils avaient passés avec Harry, à vivre dans la crainte et le secret.

Dudley les comprenait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il sentait qu'il les comprenait réellement. Mais il ne les approuvait pas pour autant. Il avait conscience que ses parents avaient fait des choses ignobles. Qu'ils avaient été eux-mêmes des personnes ignobles. Et c'est tout ce que Dudley s'efforçait de ne pas être. Il avait compris qu'il ne voulait pas être comme ça, auprès d'Amy. Quand il l'avait serrée dans ses bras. Il avait compris que jamais, jamais il ne pourrait la persécuter pour ce qu'elle était. Jamais il ne pourrait lui reprocher de ne pas être née moldue. Et c'était ce qui, à cet instant précis, le distinguait concrètement de ses parents.

Puis, il se souvint qu'Amy n'était pas venue, alors la colère afflua dans son esprit, vite noyé par la douleur. Qu'était-il arrivé ? Qu'était-il arrivé de si grave pour qu'Amy ne réponde même pas ? La peur commença à prendre le dessus. Peut-être que ce n'était pas sa faute, peut-être même qu'elle n'avait jamais lu la lettre qu'il venait de lui envoyer, peut-être n'en avait-elle pas eut l'occasion, peut-être...peut-être que le pire était arrivé ?

Incapable de tenir en place plus longtemps, Dudley quitta la fête en catimini. Il s'éloigna du jardin et traversa la maison bondée. Il ne pouvait pas rester là. Il ne pouvait pas demeurer dans cet endroit plus longtemps. Amy... Il lui était peut-être arrivé quelque chose. Il devait savoir. Mais il ignorait comment procéder. Alors, désespéré, il ouvrit avec force la porte d'entrée, sortit dans l'allée, prêt à partir mais se ravisa subitement. Qu'allait-il faire ? Partir, errer sans but et sans certitudes ? Devenir un vieu clochard fou que les gens appèleraient avec un surnom quelconque, et qui murmurerait dans son sommeil le prénom de celle qu'il aimait ? Non. Si Amy lui avait bien appris quelque chose, c'était de ne pas agir stupidement, de se poser, réfléchir, et de ne foncer qu'une fois qu'il aurait bien en tête ce qu'il allait faire.

Alors, il s'assit sur la marche menant à la porte d'entré. La tête entre les mains, les yeux rivés au sol malgré le soleil déclinant, il se mit à réfléchir à toute allure. Il lui fallait un plan. Il lui fallait une idée...Quelque chose...

C'est alors qu'il se sentit observé. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne prêta pas attention à cette insistance, persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un des invités. Puis, lentement, sentant qu'il devait le faire, il releva la tête.

Même si le soleil était en train de se coucher, et que la luminosité avait baissé, il aurait reconnu la silhouette qui se trouvait dans l'allée du numéro 4, parmi des milliers d'autres. Son coeur se mit à accélérer comme un fou alors qu'il se relevait tant bien que mal. La silhouette n'avait pas bougé. Indécise, elle se tenait droite, les mains jointes, ne sachant trop que faire. Le dernier rayon de soleil de la journée vint éclairer son visage, et effacer tout doute.

Dudley était debout à présent. Dans sa tête, toute abstraction était faite de la musique et du bruit qui provenait de la fête derrière lui. Plus rien ne comptait sinon la personne qui se trouvait à 3 mètres de lui. Doucement, comme pour ne pas effrayer ce morceau de rêve qui se serait attardé dans son esprit et de peur que cet instant soit irréel, il avança lentement.

Quand il fut certain que la présence d'Amy n'était pas un rêve, il cru qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque. Les pulsations de son coeur avaient encore acceléré et son souffle devenait irrégulier. Il se dépêcha de la rejoindre et l'étreignit de toutes ses forces alors que les larmes dégoulinaient de son visage.

"Tu es venue... Murmura-t-il. Tu es venue..."

Il la sentit trembler au creu de ses bras, le corps secoué de sanglots. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était là, vivante, contre lui. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ses prières avaient été exaucées. Tout lui semblait tellement irréel.

Lentement, comme à contrecoeur, il se détacha d'elle et laissa ses mains effleurer son visage, comme incapable d'accepter le fait qu'elle soit vraiment là en chair et en os. Il observa son sourire rayonnant alors qu'elle tremblait de tout son être et pleurait doucement. Il effleura ses bras et serra ses mains au creu des siennes. Appuyant son front contre celui d'Amy, il murmura d'un voix étranglée par les larmes.

" Tu m'as tellement manqué..."

Le sourire d'Amy s'étira encore davantage, alors qu'elle se hissait sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser Dudley. Ses lèvres tremblèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elles trouvent celles qu'elle recherchait, et qui semblaient venir les compléter. Ce n'était pas le premier baiser de Dudley, mais, jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais été amoureux. Il n'avait jamais désiré une fille comme il avait désiré Amy. Il n'avait jamais attendu ou aimé quelqu'un comme il l'avait fait pour Amy. Elle était réellement la première fille qui comptait pour lui, et elle serait probablement la dernière.

Leur retrouvailles et l'instant de bonheur qu'ils étaient en train de partager furent interrompus par une voix stridente qui avait mis plus de temps que prévu à se manifester.

" Dudley ? Dudley qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qui est-ce ?"

Puis, Pétunia Dursley fini par reconnaitre la personne qui était accrochée à son fils. Elle faillit s'étrangler.

" Dudley ! DUDLEY ! VERNOOOOON !"

Ses cris étaient désespérés, mais ni Dudley ni Amy n'y prétèrent attention. Ils s'étaient tacitement promis que personne ne viendrai gacher l'immense joie qu'ils éprouvaient de s'être retrouvés. Mais, la voix qui hurlait derrière eux avait changé, elle était beaucoup plus inquisitrice, autoritaire, et masculine.

" Dudley Vernon John Dursley ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es passé par la tête ?! Lâche immédiate cette...fille et revient ici immédiatement mon garçon !"

Dudley fronça les sourcils et serra un peu plus fort la main d'Amy qui le regardait avec inquiétude. Puis, il se retourna pour faire face à son père, incapable de lacher la fille qu'il tenait à bout de bras, de peur que celle-ci disparaisse pour de bon.

" Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de fêter ?"

Vernon Dursley jeta un regard abasourdi à son fils, sans comprendre le sens de sa question.

" N'essaie pas de jouer au plus malin avec moi mon garçon !

- Je répète : Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de fêter ?

- Ton anniversaire. Mais là n'est pas la question...

- Quel âge j'ai ?"

Mr et Mrs Dursley comprirent immédiatement où leur fils voulait en venir. Pétunia se laissa choir à terre en sanglotant, Vernon, lui, devint rouge de colère.

" Ecoute moi bien ! Si tu crois que ça te donne le droit de faire n'importe quoi, tu te trompes ! Tu vis sous mon toit, tu te conformes à mes règles ! Je me fous que tu sois majeur ! "

Les invités, intrigués, avaient commencé à rejoindre l'entrée de la maison. Les Dursley, inquiets pour leur réputation, ne savaient comment réagir. Dudley profita de cet instant pour leur tourner le dos, et quitter l'allée avec Amy.

" Dudley ! Dudley !"

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Dudley Dursley avait quitté la maison du 4 Privet Drive. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé de toute façon. S'ouvrait alors pour lui une nouvelle vie. Rien que lui et Amy.


	5. Chapter 5 - Epilogue

**Les correspondants.**

**Epilogue - 19 années s'étant écoulées...**

Ce mardi matin là, le soleil venait à peine de se lever et ses premiers rayons commençaient juste à illuminer la plus grande chambre de la maison du 18 Beverley Close, que Dudley Dursley ouvrait déjà les yeux. Etourdi, il jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire à la pièce avant de regarder avec tendresse sa femme, encore endormie contre lui. Après 19 ans d'amour sincère et 14 ans d'un mariage sans accroc, il ressentait toujours pour elle la passion de leur jeunesse, et l'aimait encore comme au premier jour.

Délicatement, il dégagea son bras, et la recouvrit. Le climat avait beau être plus clément au Royaume Uni qu'en Irlande du Nord, ce n'était pas un raison pour qu'Amy Dursley attrappe froid. Ce geste la réveilla légèrement.

" Tu pars déjà ?"

Dudley l'embrassa sur le front.

" Je vais juste courir, c'est l'heure. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Attends moi pour réveiller Daphné. "

Elle acquiesça en silence et referma les yeux. Avant de se rendormir, elle murmura :

" Sois prudent."

Dudley ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, elle s'était déjà assoupie. Calmement, avec des gestes qui trahissait l'habitude, il se leva et entrepris de s'habiller. Il descendit au rez-de-chaussé, enfila ses baskets et sortit dans la fraicheur matinale.

Courir était devenu la routine quotidienne de Dudley. C'était la façon qu'il avait trouvé pour se calmer et pour réfléchir. Chaque jour, il sortait, repoussait ses limites au maximum, réfléchissait aux décisions qu'il devait prendre, et aux choix qu'il avait déjà fait. C'était sa façon de se détendre, d'évacuer la colère, l'anxiété et toutes les pensées négatives qui l'assaillaient trop souvent. Au début, il ne corrait pas seul, Amy lui tenait compagnie. Même s'ils n'échangeaient pas un mot, cette activité ensemble les satisfaisaient. Ils n'avaient pas forcément besoin de se parler, être tous les deux les contentait. Mais, après la naissance de Daphné, Amy avait fait une mauvaise chute, et ses os, fragilisés par une grossesse difficile, ne s'étaient pas suffisament bien consolidés pour lui permettre de reprendre une activité physique régulière. Alors Dudley avait continué à courir, mais seul, repoussant deux fois plus ses limites, pour rendre Amy et Daphné fières de lui.

Et puis, était arrivé Gabriel, six ans auparavant. La descendance Dursley s'était peu à peu construite, à une certaine distance de Vernon et Pétunia, mais pas assez pour couper les ponts. Vernon n'avait jamais pardonné à son fils sa trahison, mais poussé par sa femme, et par le fait que Dudley était son fils unique, il avait accepté sa proposition de devenir son associé dans l'entreprise de perceuses familiale. Les réunions de famille étaient tendues. Ni Dudley, ni Vernon, ni Pétunia n'acceptaient de revoir leur position, même si Amy faisait de son maximum pour consolider la famille qui pourtant, la rejetait partiellement.

Dudley n'aurait jamais abandonné Amy. Pour rien au monde. Le soir où ils s'étaient enfuis tous les deux, ils avaient errés pendant longtemps, utilisés le solde de leurs comptes en banque pour pouvoir se payer une auberge de jeunesse avant de retourner en Irlande du nord, demander la charité aux parents d'Amy qui les avaient acceptés avec plaisir. Puis, après quelques mois la correspondance avait repris entre les membres de la famille Dursley, et petit à petit, le contact était revenu, tendu, mais réel.

Dudley avait repris les cours qu'il avait un peu laissé tomber, se spécialisant dans la gestion d'entreprise, ce qui renforça sa relation toutefois houleuse, avec son père. Pendant ce temps, Amy suivait un double cursus pour devenir vétérinaire pour animaux moldus et créatures magiques. Elle était brillante. Quand ils eurent fini leurs études respectives, et qu'ils eurent trouvé un premier emploi, ils décidèrent de se marier. Enfin, disons plutot que Dudley demanda à Amy de l'épouser. La demande était informelle, pas très romantique, mais empreinte de bonne volonté. Il lui avait demandé dans leur cachette, après avoir économisé des mois pour lui payer une vraie bague. Bague qu'elle n'a depuis, jamais quitté.

Et puis, très vite, les choses se sont enchainées. Amy gagnait deux fois plus que lui en faisant un double métier, mais Dudley n'était pas en reste. Rapidement, ils ont acheté une petite maison dans le sud de Londres, Amy est tombé enceinte et Daphné est née. Cinq ans après, Gabriel la rejoignait.

Dudley esquissa un sourire en se rappelant ces 19 dernières années. Elles n'avaient pas toujours été très faciles, mais elles avaient été heureuses. Probablement les plus heureuses de sa vie. Et aujourd'hui, sa petite Daphné, sa princesse, allait fêter ses 11 ans. Le temps était réellement passé à une vitesse incroyable durant ces deux dernières décennies.

Finissant son circuit de 5 km, Dudley rejoignit son quartier au trot. Contrairement à d'habitude, il ne croisa pas le facteur, mais dans la boite au lettre s'empilait déjà pas mal de courrier et journaux. Ceux-ci n'étaient pas acheminés par voie moldue, ce qui expliquait leur présence. Il attrappa le paquet et ouvrit la porte en essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Il monta ensuite rapidement les marches menant à sa chambre, où Amy somnolait encore et déposa le tout sur le bureau. Il aurait tout le temps de le lire plus tard. Se déshabillant tranquillement, il alla prendre sa douche.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, Amy était debout près du lit, occupée à nouer le cordon de sa robe de chambre en satin. Il la rejoignit et l'embrassa, comme chaque matin depuis 19 ans et à jamais. Et elle le lui rendit depuis autant de temps et pour autant d'années surement. Puis, il s'attela à la tache de répartir le courrier qui venait d'être apporté par les hiboux.

Il tendit à Amy tout une pile de journaux et autres magazines de magie auxquels elle était abonnée, ainsi qu'une lettre de ses parents et une de son frère, alors qu'il mettait de coté pour lui-même, une lettre provenant d'Harry. Puis, il jeta un coup d'oeil au destinataire de la dernière missive qu'il tenait en main.

_Daphné Dursley_

_Dans la chambre Mauve_

_18 Beverley Close_

_Epsom_

_Surrey._

Dudley reconnu cette écriture pour l'avoir déjà vu de nombreuses années auparavant. Mû par un sentiment étrange, il retourna la lettre et découvrit à l'arrière un cachet de cire rouge dans lequel était gravé un "P" entouré de plusieurs animaux. Dudley n'eut pas besoin d'aprofondir son observation, il savait déjà ce que cela signifiait.

Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait à proximité, ce qui alerta Amy.

"Dudley ? Qu'est-ce qu'il..."

Puis, apercevant le cachet de cire.

"Oh Mon dieu ! Est-ce que c'est..."

Il acquiesça. Dans sa tête, il revit la première fois qu'il avait aperçu ce cachet et cette écriture. Il revit les 7 années qui avaient suivis et mesura enfin toute la portée de ce qu'il s'était produit alors.

Amy ne savait comment interpréter la réaction de Dudley. Inquiète, elle tenta de le tirer de sa torpeur.

"C'est une bonne nouvelle non ? Dudley ? Dis quelque chose bon sang !"

Celui-ci fini par réagir :

" Va...Va réveiller les enfants et leur préparer leur petit déjeuner s'il te plait. Je descend dans une minute.

- Mais, tu ne voulais pas être là quand je réveillerai Daphné ?

- Je... Non, réveille la toi, je vous rejoind. J'ai besoin d'une minute. Laisse la lettre s'il te plait.

- Dudley, ne t'avise surtout pas de...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Daphné aura sa lettre. J'ai juste besoin de reprendre mes esprits. "

Amy lui lança un dernier coup d'oeil inquiet, mais fini par quitter la pièce. Dudley demeura pensif un moment. Puis, il rapprocha le fauteuil du bureau, sortit une feuille et un stylo. Et, alors que des larmes affluaient à ses yeux, il se mit à rédiger une lettre qui, il savait, aurait dû être rédigée bien avant.

_Cher Harry,_

_ Je ne sais pas par où commencer cette lettre, et pourtant, dans le fond, je sens que je dois l'écrire, et même pire, que j'aurais déjà dû l'écrire depuis longtemps. Je suis un lâche. Tu le sais non ? J'attends d'être devant le fait accompli pour réaliser ma connerie, j'attends les conséquences pour comprendre que j'ai foiré. Et il y a de cela 20,30 ans, je sais plus exactement, j'ai foiré. Et je crois qu'aujourd'hui, j'en paie un peu le prix. _

_ Je suppose qu'à l'heure actuelle, même si nos relations se sont améliorées, tu te souviens encore du connard que j'ai été. Tu te souviens du monstre que j'étais, de tous ces instants où je t'ai tyrannisé ? Tu te souviens de la souffrance que je t'ai fait endurer, de la douleur que, volontairement, j'ai provoqué ? Oui tu t'en souviens forcément. Parce que même moi je ne peux l'oublier. ça m'empêche souvent de dormir, et je crois que je ne retrouverai le sommeil qu'une fois que j'aurais mis un point final à cette lettre._

_ En parlant de lettre. Aujourd'hui, Daphné, ma fille ainé, vient d'en recevoir une. Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle lettre. C'est la même que celle que tu as reçu il y a de cela 26 ans. C'est moi qui suis allé au courrier, c'est moi qui l'ai à la main, qui l'ai montré à ma femme et qui vais la lui remettre d'ici quelques minutes. Je ne peux pas déléguer cette tâche. C'est mon fardeau, je dois payer le prix des mes idioties. _

_ Mais d'une certaine façon, je suis fier. Pas de t'avoir fait endurer le pire. Je suis fièr que Poudlard estime que ma fille est une personne suffisamment exceptionnelle pour être admise dans cette école. Parce que je suis certain que seuls les meilleurs parviennent à y entrer, seuls les sorciers aussi talentueux que toi peuvent y accéder. _

_ Je ne te l'ai pas dit, mais pendant tout le temps de cette guerre, j'ai secrètement espéré que tu en sortes vainqueur. Amy me tenait régulièrement au courant de l'évolution des choses. Et je me disais que, si tu t'en sortais, on pourrait repartir à zéro, être cousins, pour de vrai, et pourquoi pas aussi amis._

_ Mais je dévie là. Tout ça pour te dire que, par cette lettre, je te demande pardon. Pardon d'avoir fait de ta vie un enfer, pardon d'avoir été un gros con. Je ne te dirais jamais assez combien j'en suis désolé. Je sais que rien au monde ne pourra jamais effacer ce que j'ai dit ou fait, pas plus que me pardonner. Aussi, je n'essaie pas de me trouver des excuses. J'ai été un abruti, et je le reconnais. Certains diront qu'il vaut mieux tard que jamais. Mais j'aurais préféré n'avoir jamais agit comme je l'ai fait. _

_ J'ai tellement honte si tu savais... Et aujourd'hui, quand je donnerai la lettre à ma petite princesse, j'aurais tellement honte de moi, que je me sentirais probablement incapable de lui dire à quel point je suis fier d'elle et que je l'aime. Parce que ça sonnera pour moi comme de l'hypocrisie pure et dure. Et je crois, sincèrement, que je vais avoir besoin de toi Harry. Parce que même avec tout le courage du monde, et même en le pensant très sincèrement, j'aurais tellement de mal à montrer à ma fille à quel point elle est unique tant j'ai un jour détesté cette vérité à ton égard. J'ai besoin de toi Harry, pour lui traduire les mots que je ne parviendrai pas à lui dire. Et indirectement à te dire. Parce que comme elle, tu as été, et tu es toujours, quelqu'un d'exceptionnel Harry. Plus cette vérité s'impose à moi, plus je me sens minable et honteu de t'avoir aussi mal traité toutes ces années. J'aimerai qu'un jour tu puisse me dire que c'est derrière nous et que c'est loin. A défaut de pouvoir oublier j'espère un jour tu pourras me pardonner. _

_D._


End file.
